sleepwalking and whispering fingertips
by against the clock
Summary: When Tohru reaches the sohma house, what happens? will she stay with the recently controlling Yuki, or find someone else? Reviews are welcome as are flames...I like criticism...


(/AN/ they are not cursed in this…I know that's really weird but I didn't feel like writing about it.)

"Hi. I'm Thoru Honda!" She said bowing her head in apology.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Honda. But don't worry. I do not mind your intrusion. Actually it warms my heart to see such a young girl like you with such a nice OUCH!!I WAS GONG TO SAY PERSONALITY!! What do you have in that thing? A dictionary?" The man on the porch yelped in pain as a book bag landed on his head.

"No…Two. Hello Miss Honda. It's nice to see you. Sorry about my cousin here…sometimes he gets ahead of himself." There before her stood Yuki Sohma. The Prince of her High school. Every school girls crush.

"OH! I'm so sorry I had no idea that you lived here I was just on my way to school when I noticed the small decorative animals out here and well... I'm sorry to bother you." She said once again bowing her head in apology.

"Oh. No need to apologize. But may I ask where you are coming from?" He asked giving her a small smile.

"Well actually I live around here."

"Really? Where?" He asked looking shocked.

"Uhmmm…OMGOSH!! I'm going to be late for school!" She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Miss Honda. Since we go to the same school maybe we can walk together?" He asked looking in the other direction. A small blush slowly creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"Sure." She said with a large smile.

_Whoa that was close! I don't know what I would have done if he found out that I lived in a tent. Mom what should I do? Here I am walking to the school with the most popular guy in school. Except that when ever he looks over at me and smiles he looks so lonely. I don't know what to do. I want to help him, but I don't know how to._

"Miss Honda! Look out!" Yuki said reaching over to grab her arm to pull her away from an orange blur that passed by them.

"There you are you damn rat! Right here and now I will beat you!" The red head yelled at Yuki.

"Kyo… this is neither the time nor place. We are in the middle of the street and I am going to be late for school. Why don't you go bother Shigure at home? I will gladly kick your ass when I get home." Yuki said stepping around Kyo.

"Gahh! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!!" Kyo yelled charging at Yuki.

Yuki quickly side stepped the punch that was directed at him and grabbed Kyo's wrist throwing him to the ground.

"You will never learn. You stupid cat. I said later I'm busy right now." He said taking Thoru's hand pulling her in the direction of the school.

/Lunch/

"OK! Spill it! What were you doing holding the princes hand this morning!"

"What? It was just a coincidence. We were walking to the school and I almost fell so he grabbed my hand to stop me from falling and will you just please go away? I have to get to class."

"We are the Prince Yukiinsert dreamy looking eyes here fan club. We have to know every detail! So no we will not move. You can't make us!" they said once again blocking her way to the door.

"She said beat it." Ou one of Thoru's friends said from behind them.

"EKK!!" All of the girls shrieked as they turned around." We aren't afraid of you Yankee." They said sticking their tongues out.

"Do you know what its like to get BEEP by electric probes?" Hana-chan another one of her friends appeared.

All of the girls ran off in terror.

"Seriously though don't actually shock them…I don't like paper work."

"So. Thoru-Chan? Why exactly were you and the Prince walking together?"

"Well we happened to bump into each other this morning."

With that all of the girls headed off to finish their day of school.

/end of school/

As Yuki rounded the corner to leave the school he noticed Thoru standing there.

"Well Miss Honda I see that we are making it a habit of running into each other." He said giving a laugh.

"Yes. So it seems. And please call me Thoru. Adding the miss makes me fell old and the Honda part reminds me of my mother." Thoru said with another big smile.

"Sure thing." He said again as they stared on their walk home.

/later that night /

"Shigure. Hold up." Yuki said as he put an arm out to stop the older man from moving.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Miss…I mean Thoru. What is she doing out here with a tent?" Yuki said as he started to walk down the sloop to the tent.

/To Thoru/

"Hello mom. I had another long day at school today…and at work. How was your day?" She asked crawling into the tent.

There was a rustle outside the tent so she turned to see what it was.

/To Yuki and Shigure/

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAgaspHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Shigure was on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Shigure stop that. Thoru what are you doing here?" Yuki asked looking concerned. She was pale and not looking so good.

"I'm sorry! If I'm I live here. I will leave if you wish." She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Look why don't you come over to our place and you can tell us what is going on ok?" He asked extending a hand out to her.

"Thank you." She said whipping away some of her tears.

/back at the house/

"chuckling so what are you doing living in a tent?" Shigure asked trying to repress his laughter.

"Last year my mother died in a terrible crash. So I was left to live with my Grandfather. But he is retired and living off his savings, so I decided to get a job in order to pay for my rent and expenses. But he ran out of money so he had to go and live with his other children. There was no room for me so he asked me if I had a friend I could stay with for awhile. Naturally I said yes. But the truth was that Ou-Chan only had a one bedroom apartment and Hana-Chan already had a large family…So I decided to live on my own." She said looking at the two attractive men in front of her.

"Thoru. I am Sorry about all that you have gone through and you can go on living there in our woods if you like." Yuki said laying a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

All of a sudden Shigure Froze as a Howl came out of the woods.

"What is it Shigure?" Yuki asked noticing how the other man looked worried.

"Did you hear that? There has been another Land slide..." Shigure said turning around.

"Where was it?"

Yuki asked also looking worried.

"Near her ten…Urmm….close?" Shigure said covering his mouth.

"MOM!" Thoru said as she ran for the door.

"Thoru it is not safe. Please just wait until it is light out." Yuki said as he stood in front of the door.

"Please. The picture of my mom is in that tent." She said as more tears filled her eyes.

"Thoru It is too dangerous." Shigure said as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Then can I please stay here the night? I hate to impose but I have nowhere to go." She said through her gasps as she cried her heart out.

"Yes Thoru. You may sleep here for as long as you need." Shigure said laying a hand on her shoulder.

That received him another whack on the head.

"I DIDN"T MEAN IT ILKE THAT!! What do you take me for?" Shigure said rubbing the bump on his head.

"That's exactly what I take you for…and Thoru. Since you have no where to stay why don't you just stay with us? Since we go to the same school it would be a lot easier. Plus, then I wouldn't have to worry about you living in a tent." Yuki said smiling down at her.

He also placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. So I'm a perverted old man? What does that make you?"

"A teenage boy…Idiot..." Yuki said shaking his head at the older man.

"A teenage boy with raging hormones! Thoru, come up stairs and see your new room.

It may not be everything but it's a start. We will go and get your things in the morning alright?" Shigure said smiling sweetly at her.

"Alright." Thoru said to her new house mate.

/Once Thoru is asleep/

"Yuki you pervert. How could you think such things of our dear flower?" Shigure asked him poking him in the side. A pout on his face.

"Like I said I'm a teenage boy. It's only natural." Yuki said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. Kyo showed up here earlier. He's been asleep up on the roof for a couple hours now." Shigure said pointing his thumb up like Yuki didn't know where the roof was.

"Let him sleep. Tomorrow before he leaves I said I'd beat him to a bloodied pulp so that's what I plan to do." Yuki said stretching out on his back beside the table.

"About that…Kyo will be staying with us…"Shigure said nonchalantly.

"Oh? For how long?" Yuki said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Forever" Shigure just managed to duck as the plate that had been in front of Yuki flew for his head.

"YUKI!" Shigure hissed trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Why would you allow that? The cat and the rat living under the same roof. Akito will never approve of it." Yuki said before standing to stalk away to his room, where he would hide in his emo corner.

"Akito was the one who ordered it." Shigure said while placing a finger to his lips for Yuki to shut up.

"Damn." Yuki said before quietly going up to his room.

/On the Roof/

Kyo was woken by a light singing. Slowly creeping to the edge of the roof, He leaned over to look in the spare room.

What he saw there would paint vivid images in his head for a few nights

There stood Thoru in only a towel that loosely hugged her curves. Her creamy white smooth legs visible. She was singing one of his favorite songs.

Fully Alive by Flyleaf.

He saw her watching him in the mirror and smile at him. Then she went on singing.

Kyo slowly placed himself back properly on the roof and closed his eyes and let his mind wander…This was going to be a long forever.

/Back to Shigure./

_Well. I guess I had better go and get her things from that land slide… Although I won't be doing it alone…I will just call upon a few of my canine buds._ Shigure thought as he slipped on his slippers and headed out the door.

/Morning/

Thoru awoke to find that all of her things were in her new room.

_Who did that? I wonder…It couldn't be Yuki. Maybe Shigure? I have no idea._

She thought as she steeped out of her room.

Making her way down to the kitchen she found that she couldn't even make it through the door.

_Well seeing as it's the weekend I guess I could clean it. Plus I could make all three of the breakfast. It's the least that I can do._ Thoru thought as she started bringing the mounds of Garbage out to the curb in bags.

Soon enough she could see the floor. It needed to be mopped bad…And the counters were filth…

Within a half an hour of her starting she had made the kitchen spotless, and had started on making everyone's omelets.

By the time she had Shigure's done, he had made his way out of his over cluttered room muttering about an intoxicating aroma that had woken him from his deep slumber.

Thoru rolled her eyes and passed him his breakfast.

She had just started Kyo's when she realized that has no idea what he likes to eat.

Poking her head out the door, she asked Shigure.

"Anything but leeks, but he really likes fish. Especially Salmon." Shigure said after he swallowed the last bite of his omelet.

"Right." She nodded to herself and set off to finish the omelet.

As she finished his fish omelet, he came down sniffing the air.

"What is that?" He asked as she placed it in front of him.

"That would be an omelet. It's when you mix eggs and…" She was cut off as Kyo glared at her.

"I know what a damn omelet is. I meant what is inside of it?" He asked her not looking her directly in the eye.

"OH! Well I guess it's going to be a surprise. I hope you like it." She said smiling sweetly. Also avoiding his eyes.

"I think that you forgot about Yuki's on the stove." Shigure said pointing towards the stove.

"Yes thanks you." Thoru said bowing her head and left to finish it.

"Shigure…I'm going to kill you…" Yuki muttered as he walked down the stairs into the dinning area. A dark, ominous cloud hanging above his head.

"What did I do this time?" Shigure said with a sigh.

He answered by holding up a box of condoms.

"Oh well you could never be to careful you know." Shigure said with a wink.

"Oh! Yuki you breakfast is read…" Thoru stopped what she was saying as she saw the box of condoms in his hands. Turning on her heals, she left saying something about turning off the kitchen plates.

With that Shigure burst out laughing, Kyo chuckled. Which itself cause Yuki to throw the box of condoms at his head.

"Here you have them. See how you feel." Yuki said walking into the kitchen, apologizing to Thoru.

"I would feel smart and protected." Kyo snapped back.

Both Tohru and Yuki came out of the kitchen. Yuki with his food in his hands and Tohru covering her face.

"What did you do Yuki?" Shigure whispered into his ear.

"I let my hand 'slip'" Yuki whispered back.

"So Kyo. Did you like the omelet?" Tohru asked looking just above his head to make it look like she was looking at him.

"Yeah. At least you can cook. That's another good thing about you." He blushed as he realized what he said.

"Oh? And what else is she good at?" Shigure asked.

"Well she can sing…I know that." Kyo said turning away.

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked.

"I heard her last night you stupid rat. AND YOU OWE ME A FIGHT!!" Kyo said jumping up and swinging at Yuki.

"No I don't owe you anything. But if it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you shall get." Yuki said giving a sly grin.

With that, bit h of the boys ran outside to have their little sparing battle.

/Somewhere in the forest/

_I think I've seen that log like 3 times now…Damn it why do I always manage to get myself lost? _He thought running his hands through his silky black and white hair.

Suddenly the shouts of an enraged Kyo filled the air.

"YOU STUPID RAT!! I WILL BEAT YOU!!" Kyo shouted at Yuki.

_YUKI!!_ He thought as he seemed to float towards the voices.

_Damn…He's here…_ Yuki thought as he saw the other man floating towards him. Arms wide open.

"YUKI!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Kyo ran in for a punch only to have the back of his shirt grabbed. "What the hell are you doing here you stupid cow! This is between me and the rat. Stay out of it." Kyo said glaring at him.

"Haru…What are you doing here?" Yuki asked while side stepping the hug that was directed at him.

"Well, you live here for one thing. And I also wanted to meet this Tohru Honda that I have been hearing so much about…"

"Well she's inside… Go say hi and then leave…The longer you're here the more aggravated I get." Yuki said pushing past him. "Plus I don't want you getting to know her…She's mine." Yuki said glaring now at the confused man.

"Um…Ok?" Hatsuharu (Haru) said as he walked towards the door.

"Shall we continue cat?" Yuki asked

"Oh believe me I will never give up." Kyo said swinging at his head.

Haru headed into the house wondering what was so special about this girl.

_Shigure was calling her a flower in the phone…does that mean that she's a…But Yuki called her his…If he hasn't clamed her then maybe I can…_ Haru was deep in thought before he ran into the house that he walked directly into the person he was looking for.

Looking down he smiled.

"Well…That doesn't happen too often." Haru said grinning at her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going are you ok?" She asked looking up at him. She looked scared.

_She really is a flower._

"Yeah. It's no problem. I was rather shocking. I don't usually find who I'm looking for that fast…I'm Hatsuharu Sohma…but you can call me Haru." He said offering her a hand.

Taking his hand Tohru stood up. She grinned and shook his hand.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you. You're not as big a jerk as everyone has made you out to be." She said smiling up at him. Her hand still in his.

"It's nice to meet you too. And I'm glad that someone doesn't think I'm a jerk…I go black once in a while and they call me a jerk… Some people." He added as he shook his head.

The door slammed open and Yuki came in.

"HATSUHARU! What did I tell you about her?" Yuki said as he ran over shielding her from him.

"That she's yours. But by the look on her face I would think that she doesn't want to be." Black Haru shoots back.

"Is that true miss Honda? Do you not want to be with me?" Yuki asked her looking hurt.

"Yuki. You have provided me so much. I really like you but just not in that way…I'm sorry." She said as she pushed past him to hide behind Haru when Yuki's face lost all of its colors.

"So you would rather be with him?" Yuki spat at her.

"I never said that." Tohru cried.

"Then why are you hiding behind him?" Yuki said raising his hand.

"Because I feel safe with him!" Tohru was crying now.

"Well then GET OUT!" Yuki yelled brining his hand down to connect with the side of her face.

"Wrong move Yuki." Haru said. Now fully black. "Never hit a girl."

Hatsuharu said as he grabbed Yuki's wrist and twisted it, Pinning Yuki to the wall.

"Haru! Why are you protecting her? You don't even know her!" Yuki yelled back.

"Because I want to know her. And look who is sitting on a high pedestal. You barley know her as well." Haru yelled into Yuki's ears as he pushed him further into the wall.

"I was wrong to think that you would change." Haru spat as he fallowed Tohru up to her room.

"Tohru. I'm sorry about Yuki. He won't bother you again ok?" Haru said as he rounded the corner into her room.

Tohru was throwing all of her stuff into her bag. (It's a good thing that she didn't have a lot.)

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you leaving? Where will you go?" Haru said as he walked over to pick up the picture of her mother.

"She's beautiful. Is that your mom? You look just like her." Haru said trying to comfort her.

"Haru what do you want with me?" Tohru said gently taking the picture from Haru.

"I think you are a genuinely nice person…Something that the world is missing. I want to get to know you." Haru said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But why? I'm not that interesting." She sobbed as she placed her head on his chest.

"Tohru. I don't know what it is about you either. Something inside of me wants to know what who you are." Haru said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have no where to go back to. I guess I go back to living in a tent." She sobbed even harder.

"A tent? I won't allow it. You can stay with me if you want. I'm not going to push you. I know that you are upset because of everything that went on tonight. But please don't stay in a tent. I don't like the thought of that." Haru said pulling back a little to look into her eyes.

"I'd like to stay the night at your house. I will look for a place to stay in the morning." Tohru said as she sat on her now old bed, looking at the picture of her mother.

_Oh mom…what am I going to do. The one I thought that I could trust turned out to be a person I can't, and the person I was told to stay away from has turned into someone I can. What am I supposed to do?_ Tohru thought holding the picture of her mother tight to her chest.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"Tohru I think that we should go. I wouldn't want to keep you in this nasty place any longer." Haru said taking her bag and turning towards the door.

"Your right. I need to get out of here." Tohru said as she stood up and threw on her coat.

Haru reached out for her hand but pulled back not sure how she would react. Tohru grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out the door.

Once they were outside, she waited for him to lead the way.

"Haru? What's wrong" She asked looking up at him.

"I can't remember how to get to the main road from here…" He said. A sheepish grin spreading across his face.

I can show you how to get there. I'm used to getting there." She said as she pulled him along.

A large clap of thunder caused her to jump and fall over a loose tree root. Just before Tohru could hit the ground a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

Flipping in the arms, she looked up to see a soaking wet Hatsuharu leaning over her.

She reached her hand up to brush away a few strands of his hair from his face. He gently took her hand and smiled at her.

She nodded her thanks and led him to the main street where she expected him to lead her to his home.

"You don't know how to get there do you?" She asked smirking at him.

"Well, I know that it's on Maple street and that its number 69…" He said shacking his head at her… Then he got an Idea.

"Hey Tohru what's that?" He asked in the opposite direction.

"What's what?" She asked turning her head. When she looked back she saw Haru running down the street away from her.

"So that's how you want to be? I guess that I'm just gunna have to chase you down then eh?" She asked as she took off after him.

They were both laughing and flinging water at each other. Then Tohru ran straight into his back.

"Haru?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"I found it!" He said pumping his fists into the air.

Tohru looked around him to see what he had found. It was his house.

"Well…shall we then?" Haru purred as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

/Back with Yuki/

_How could I have been so cold? I guess it's just the fact that I have such a strong need for a release that I was blinded by my lust. I should apologize. _Yuki thought as he ran towards Hatsuharu's house.

/back at Haru's house/ 

Yuki opened the door and heard moaning and groaning from upstairs.

_I'm gunna kill him._ Yuki thought as he burst into Haru's room.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. The two were on Haru's bed alright and Haru wasn't wearing a shirt…or pant…only boxers, but the moaning and groaning was from the fact that they were both playing tug-of-war with one of Haru's spare blankets.

Haru's head snapped in the direction of the door and he turned black once again. Tohru hid under the blanket and hear Haru tell her to stay near the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you learn earlier that she doesn't want you?" Haru said taking a step towards Yuki.

"You think I care what you say? Come on Tohru. You are coming with me" He made a move to step around Haru.

Haru grabbed the back of Yuki's head and threw him through the window. Yuki landed in the pool and came to the surface gasping for breath.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" Haru yelled down to him.

"Why do you care for her?" Yuki asked climbing out of the pool.

"Because I do! Now get out of my yard before I call the cops." Haru said while glancing back to Tohru who was making her way over to him.

"Fine have it your way." Yuki said as he ran out of Haru's yard.

"Tohru. I'm so sorry about that." Haru said as he covered his face in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

"Haru what's wrong?" Tohru asked wrapping her arms around him.

"I just can't stand the way that people are treating you. I've known you for about a day but I know that I would never treat you like that." Haru sobbed onto her shoulder.

"It's ok. I appreciate it." Tohru was starting to cry too.

"Ha, I'm sorry for crying on your shirt…" Haru said looking up and rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok…It wasn't mine anyways." Tohru said whipping tears from her eyes. Laughing it off.

"Here," Haru handed her a pair of his pj pants and a black Tank top. "Your soaked and your probably cold. I'll go make some tea and make myself a bed on the couch." Haru said as he turned for his door.

"Haru, I can't make you sleep on the couch. I will…" Tohru said placing a hand on his back.

"And I cannot make you sleep on the couch so…" He said while thinking.

"We can both sleep on the bed…that's only if you don't mind though." Tohru said looking into his eyes.

"I don't mind but I will warn you…I have been known to snuggle." He said grinning at her.

"So have I." She smiled back.

"Now how about that tea?" He asked leaving her to change.

Tohru was given a longer styled black tank that came down half-way over her butt. It was tight fitting so it hugged her curves perfectly. The pants were a little long on her so she had to role u the waist.

She threw her hair into a quick elastic and looked in the mirror. She had to admit…it looked good up like that.

Heading down stairs she heard the radio going. On the radio, wings of a butterfly had just ended and Sleepwalker & Whispering Fingertips by flyleaf come on.

She stepped into the living room and began to sway her hips and sing along with the music.

_My spirit is willing But my flesh is weak_

_My eyelids grow heavy and I might just fall asleep_

_Walking around in my sleep_

_Running into walls I can not see_

_Falling scraping up my face_

_Ignoring the softest spoken grace_

Tohru tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Letting the music take her away.

_How many times will I go and take the_

_Bate only for the hook to rip right through me face_

_How can I love you back?_

_What can I do to show you?_

_His peircing eyes meet mine_

_Please simply just stay awake_

_Talk to me and I'll hear you_

_Don't fall asleepthis time _AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Tohru scream and jumped back as she saw Haru leaning against the door frame holding two cups of tea and smiling at her.

"Oh go on. You're pretty good." Haru said placeing the cups on the table and turned the music down.

"I can sing too you know…Though I'm the only one who thinks that its good." He smirked at her.

"Well, lets hear it then. You heard me I think that I am entitled to hear you two." Tohru said smiling.

"Ok then I warned you." Haru said popping a CD into the player.

Apologize by One republic came on.

Haru turned to her and smiled before he began.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me 10 feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me_

_then you go and cut me down_

_But wait!_

_You tell me that your sorry _

_I didn't think I'ds turn around_

_And say_

Haru winked at tohru and continued.

_That its too late to apologize._

_Its too late._

_Its too late to apologize._

_Its to late. _

_Ohhh_

_I take another chance _

_take it far_

_take it shelter from you_

_I need you like a heart needs to beat._

_(Yeah yeah)_

_I loved you with the fire red._

_Now its turning blue and you said._

_Sorry like an angel_

_Half of what you say is true_

_But I'm afraid!_

Haru closed his eyes and let his head fall back

.

_Its too late to apologize._

_Its too late._

_Its too late to apologize._

_Its to late. _

_Woah Ohhh_

_I said Its too late to apologize.(Yeah)_

_I said Its too late to apologize.(yeah)_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off_

_The ground._

Haru finished and turned down the music again as lolli lolli by three6 mafia came on.

Haru turned back around only to have Tohru jump into his arms.

"Haru! That was absolutely wonderful! Grr who said that you sucked?" She asked as she clung to his neck.

"Akito…Yuki…Shigure…Kyo…those are the only other people I have sang in front of." Haru said smiling down at her.

"Well they were wrong. That was wonderful and your dancing was phenomenal." Tohru said bringing her lips to his ear before whispering…" I love that song."

A shiver went down Hatsuharu's spin the moment her lips touched his ear.

"Me too." Haru said while walking her backwards to the bed.

When the back of her legs hit the bed she tumbled down, Haru landing ontop of her.

His lips hovered above hers for a moment. He inhaled a long breath and rolled off of her.

He curled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Haru…breath." Tohru smiled when she realized that he hadn't exhaled his breath.

Haru forsed himself to open his mouth to let the air out of his lungs.

"What was that about?" Tohru asked rolling over in his arms.

"Well you see your breath tasted good…That sounds weird…Nevermind." Haru said as he looked into her eye's.

"Really? How good?" Tohru asked as a smile spread across her face.

"This good." Haru said as he stretched his arms out wide.

Tohru took the opportunity to close the distance between them and put her face in the crock between his neck and his shoulder. She inhaled a big breath and ddin't let it out.

"Tohru…"No response.

"Tohru?" He asked shaking her lightly.

He rolled her over and saw that she wasn't breathing. He poked her side and she started to giggle.

"Haha…" Haru said as he laughed.

He was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

He laughed and decided to let his black side out.

He laughed until he was gasping for breath. He toppled over and lied motionless on the floor.

"Haru?" Tohru was panicking. I had been almost a minute since Haru stipped breathing.

"God damn it all! She sighed as she rested above him and closed the distance between them once again.

She placed her lips on his. _ Good thing I took those CPR classes…_

She opened his mouth to get a better air flow to his lungs.

Once she did this though, his lips twitched…A dead give away.

_So thats how you want to play?_ She thought as she Undid his shirt to place her hands on his chest.

Haru felt a small bit of pride to know that she was playing along with his little game and he also felt a lot of…Something else…

Tohru stradled him and put her lips back to his and breathed into his mouth.

Black Haru was in bliss the moment her hips pushed against his and her breath invaded his mouth. _Time to give a reaction…A small one…_ Black Haru said as he inwardlg grined.

Haru closed his mouth and gently sucked on her lower lip.

"Busted." Tohru murmmered.

"Caught along time ago…" Black Haru grined up at her.

"Come on." Tohru said as she tried to stand.

"Nuh-uh. You can't go anywhere till I get my goodnight kiss." Black Haru said as he held her waist tighter.

"Fine." She said as she once again closed the gap between them.

He lips brushed his lightly at first, waiting to get a reaction.

Black Haru simply gave her waist a squez letting her know that its her pace.

She gently began to suck on his bottom lip. He did it to her and she liked it so It was worth the try.

Haru gasped slightly and flipped them over. Taking control of the kiss.

Tohru let out a gasp and felt Haru's tounge invade her mouth.

The feeling was forgin but pleasant. She timidly began to push her tounge against his to see what he would do. He slowly rotated his hips into hers to let her feel wht she was doing to him. She felt it alright…considering he was still in his boxers.

Tohru gave on last flick suck nibble combination before breaking the kiss.

"Ok. I think that its time for bed now." She said as she placed a hand on Haru's chest.

" Yea…Sorry if I made that aqward…"White Haru emerged again.

"No. Its ok. I liked it but I'm tierd." She managed to get out as she yawned.

"Ok. I'll be back in acouple minutes…I have something to deal with…" Black Haru had managed to slip out again and smirked glancing down. Thus causeing Tohru to do the samething.

A Blush spread across her face as she saw what it was that he had to deal with. Her blush grew even more when She realized that It was her who put him in this state.

Tohru looked back p into his lust glazed eyes and nodded.

He smiled at her and walked towards the bathroom.

/3 minutes later/

Tohru could hear grunting coming from the other room and knew immediately what was happening.

/to the bathroom/

Breath jagged and body weak. Haru washed his hands and went back to his room.

Tohru was lieing on his bed in a long black tank top and her underwear.

"I hope you don't mind, but those pants were making me too hot…" Tohru said fanning herself to emphasize the point.

Haru lazly slid his eyes from hers slowly down her body to land on her creamy legs.

"Not at all." Haru said as he climbed in behind her.

She gelt him wrap his arms around her waist and snuggled into his chest making sure to wiggle her bottom against him.

She heared his sharp intake of breath.

_It's going to be fun to tourture him…But I can't have all the fun now can I? He'll defiantly get me back._

She smirked to herself and slowly feel into sleep.


End file.
